mi_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion Thief(Man Universe)
Scorpion Thief is one of the most representive characters in Man universe: A fearsome criminal mastermind with incredible abilities that wants the absolute power for himself and will annihilate everyone in his way... History Text The rise of a villain Emmanuel was born in Mexico, but from a very young age he moved with his parents in the United States. There, he had a pretty normal life at a neighborhood of New York. When he was 24, after finishing the Physics school at the University of Harvard, at a time he had almost done with his doctorate, he was attacked and bullied by three criminals, whoms leader was named Big Jim. Unfortunately, as a man with intense persoonality, Emmanuel offended the thiefs and they, fully outraged, pegged him with a knife. To everyone's surprise, Emmanuel did not die. And as if this wasn't enough, his wound was completely healed within three seconds! The criminals, terrified of that paranormal phenomena, run away, leaving Emmanuel alone. When he got home, Emmanuel made some DNA tests into his little improvised lab and found out that he had a kind of mutation: He had an extra gene in his cells, which made them very strong and durable. As a result, he had an excellent healing factor and was faster, stronger and more durable than any other human. According to his studies, the extra gene, which he named M gene, had been in a latent state for his whole life, and thus it was inactive. Because of the great psychological shock he felt when was attacked by the thiefs, the M gene was activated. A great feeling of superiority and arrogance prevailed his mind, due to his new abilities. He thought he could do everything; so attacked a military basis to check the possibilities of those powers. He easily overpowered twenty soldiers and stole even the last weapon from the arsenal. He then started stealing and murdering the affluent citizens of New York. He seemed elusive, but a time he wasn't so lucky: He was surrounded by the police. In order to escape, he "called" a tank, using a devise that he had made, and started terrorizing the police. Suddenly, two young heroes emerged, they were Elemantor and Ultimate Superhero. Ignoring their alerts, Emmanuel fired Elemantor with the tank's cannon. Full of rage, Ultimate Superhero fired a giant energy beam towards the tank and destroyed it completely. Everyone thaught that this would be the end of the supercriminal... Surprisingly enough, Emmanuel survived, though his face was burnt and disfigured. Ugly and discouraged from his defeat, he sweared to make everyone pay...Destiny however had other plans: The same night, something strange happening inside his body, made Emmanuel to wake up. Hard as he was, he went to take some biological tests into his lab. The results frightened him: His once godsend mutation had now turned extremely dangerous for his health as, in order to stay alive, he had to receive a couple of tones of food every three hours,thing rather impossible. After he concluded that had only one week left, he sank into despair. While he was sitting desperate on the floor, his gaze came upon a scorpion crawling on the ground. Suddenly, he realized an enormous truth: Scorpions had one of the lowest metabolisms in the entire animal kingdom, so in the case that he managed to combine his DNA with that of a scorpion, his problem would be solved! Emmanuel was working constantly for six days but in the end, he succedded in creating a machine that could alter him genetically. The chemical that he extracted from the scorpion's DNA (the "Scorpion Serum"), was his only chance to live. During the alteration, everything went perfect, until the time that three police men broke into his house, in order to investigate the place. When they realized that Emmanuel was still alive, started to vandalize everything and in an attempt to kill him, they shooted his machine! As a result, the alteration was incomplete, and Emmanuel turned into a Human-Scorpion monster! He violently killed the police men and then broke out of his house, havimg lost his reasoning... Powers & Abilities Mutation: Emmanuel is a mutant, having one extra gene in his chromosomes, the M gene. Because of that, all of his physical stats are on a superhuman level, that is, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, stamina, durability and a high-level healing factor. He can recover from punches, bullets, blades and almost every type of hurts. He even recovered from a cannon bomb, leaving only his eye burnt. Science: